


Гаруда

by Berkeley



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, spirit travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По теории Ханджи, когда цикл закончится, Эрен Йегер либо вернется, либо возвращаться будет некому.<br/>AU от канона, ООС по желанию.<br/>Написано для Снк-тим на Фандомную Битву 2014 по заданию "Неизвестность пугает больше"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гаруда

Вперед

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Ривай. Так ты ему не поможешь. Нил говорит, из центра прислали целую группу, если ты вдруг не справишься.

Дальше Ханджи не продолжает, натыкаясь на его взгляд. В одном эта женщина права, — надо поспать часов пять-шесть, как получится. До тревожного стука в дверь, до запыхавшегося Моблита, до слов: «Началось». 

Припадки все чаще, передышки короче, просветлений почти нет. Сегодня Эрен его не узнал. Смотрел мертвыми глазами куда-то за спину и жевал губу. 

— У тебя крылья серые, — даже не шепот, а рваное дыхание, — как у мотылька. — И бодает его головой в плечо. 

Ривай едва успел. Повалил на живот, привычно вдавливая в матрац, обхватил правой рукой за шею, заставив изогнуться и хватать ртом воздух. 

— В кровь ... размажу, — даже сейчас в его исхудавшем теле силы хоть отбавляй, не удержать - вырвется. 

— Да, — соглашается Ривай. — Обязательно. — Эрен хрипит. Асфиксия - страшная вещь. — Завтра. — Главное не надавить сильней положенного, аккуратно пережать сонную артерию. Сопляк покорно обмякает в его руках. Тяжелый, теплый и губы в лохмотья. Кровь бусинками сочится из растревоженных ранок, собирается в ямочке на подбородке, пачкает кипенно-белые простыни. — Опять всю постель изговнякал. — Ривай терпеливо промокает чужой рот, стараясь не надавливать сильно. Кровь Эрена как ржавчина, оставляет коричневые разводы на коже. 

Он не смотрит ниже. Синяки на шее не сошли еще с прошлого раза. Налились багровым, синевато-черным, расползлись гнилостными трупными пятнами. Эту дрянь не отмыть, не оттереть, только вырезать по живому, с мясом. 

Мазь у Ханджи вонючая, жирная, липкая. Белой гусеницей прячет волдыри на руках и под ключицей.  
Ривай стягивает чужую влажную рубашку, механически переодевая в свежую, пахнущую солнцем и ветром. Эрен как большая кукла. Послушный, тихий, квелый. Он ненавидит его за это.

— Глупый сопляк.— Ему остается только ворчать, словно он еврейский дядюшка, которому в гости приехал погостить нерадивый, но любимый племянник.— Что ж ты так, Эрен. — Ривай расправляет рубаху, укладывает аккуратно и затягивает ремни на руках, ногах, проверяет не перекрыл ли кровоток, методично защелкивая пряжки. 

От Эрена пахнет потом, вонючей мазью, ночными кошмарами и болезнью. Завтра он его обязательно вымоет. 

Жилка на виске набухла и пульсирует. Эрен дышит глубоко, спокойно, мерно вздымается грудь. Веки чуть подрагивают. Ривай надеется, на этот раз он просто спит. 

Свечи, задернутое тяжелой тканью окно, старый гобелен на каменной стене. В мягком желтоватом свете Эрен кажется старше, косые тени добавляют ему лет, делают скулы и подбородок острее. Ривай осторожно касается старого шрама так, кончиками пальцев, почти неощутимо, и проводит кривую линию от правого глаза до мочки уха. Обычно Эрен следует за его касанием, щекой трется о ладонь, прихватывая зубами пальцы. Ругаться бесполезно, он его не слушает. Можно больно дернуть за волосы, но сопляк лишь улыбнется и пробурчит: «Опять деретесь». И Ривай думает вовсе не о теплом языке, скользящим по коже или более жестком воспитательном тычке, а о том, какие у Эрена густые ресницы. Лекцию о том, что нельзя тянуть в рот всякую гадость и облизывать чужие пальцы он отложит на потом.

Сегодня Эрен не отзывается как вчера, как и позавчера, как и всю прошлую неделю. 

— Хватит лежать. Возвращайся. Это приказ. — Он накрывает сопляка одеялом, вечером по замку гуляют сквозняки. Ривай сидит еще долго до приезда Ханджи.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Вперед

По теории Ханджи, когда цикл закончится, Эрена накроет волной, наступит катарсис и тогда...

— Он либо вернется, либо возвращаться будет некому. 

Это почти приговор. В первое больше никто не верит, они просто ждут. Как гости, заранее приглашенные на похороны. Утром прощаемся с мертвым, в обед закапываем, вечером напиваемся, а ночью трахаемся, пытаясь доказать себе, я еще живой. 

Неизвестность убивает надежду. Медленно, неотвратимо жрет изнутри. Ривай молчит. Его отряд — тени за столом, фигуры из воска. Безликий Жан, сгорбленный Армин, притихшая Саша. Только Микаса разбивает чашку о стену и выходит из столовой. Как и в Тросте, Армин не может смотреть ей в лицо. 

— Она мне нравилась. — Конни еще может шутить, пожалуй, он единственный в этой комнате. — Хорошая кружка, добротная. Теперь клеить всю ночь.

— Убрать, — Ривай поднимается следом. Он успел побывать преступником, разведчиком, надзирателем, и нянька не самое плохое, что могло с ним случиться. 

— Есть убрать, — Конни покачивается на стуле. 

— И склеить. 

Стул жалко. Судя по грохоту, клеить Спрингеру не только чашку. Если бы собрать все остальное можно так легко.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Вперед

В северном крыле никто не живет, и если чердак в донжоне усилиями отряда несколько недель назад отвоевали у колонии летучих мышей, то верхние этажи Большой Берты — территория пыли, пауков и жирного филина Бубо. Имя такое же дурацкое, как и все, выдуманное сопляком, будь то тайные знаки или кодовые слова, словно никто в отряде не догадывается в чьей комнате ночует Эрен Йегер. 

Ривай не знает, где сейчас откормленная на средства разведотряда бесполезная птица. Возможно, сбылись слова Эрена. Если он перестанет приносить еду, филин научится охотиться сам, и тогда он будет ему не нужен. 

На лестнице отчетливо видны следы сапог. Завтра... завтра он обязательно заставит сопляков выдраить северное крыло. Когда руки заняты, нет времени на глупости.

Микасу он находит на крыше. Уткнулась носом в красный шарф, скукожилась. Проще думать - это все от холода. Здесь действительно королевство ветров. Все-таки форменные пиджаки стоит делать длиннее. 

С высоты горящие внизу костры не более чем россыпь точек. Палаток в темноте не видно. Только доносится испуганное конское ржание. 

— Сколько ему осталось? — Ривай уверен, она почувствовала его сразу же, как только он поднялся. Он встал справа, заслонив от ветра. 

— Двое. Быть может трое суток. Не больше. 

У них странные отношения. Как и Эрен, она не способна подчиняться. Волчье племя. Для нее он мог бы остаться одним из десятка безликих командиров, если бы не слабое место — Эрен. А еще они родственники. И к этому тоже сложно привыкнуть.

— Эй, — соплячка оборачивается. Ветер бросает волосы в глаза, колючие кончики лезут в рот, нос и порядком раздражают. Микаса заправляет их за уши, но короткие, непослушные прядки не слушаются. В такие моменты, как сейчас, она ругает себя за короткую стрижку, за несдержанность, за неспособность верить, за невозможность жить дальше, если его не будет рядом. Ривай удерживает ее взгляд и спокойно, словно видел заключение королевских врачей с гербами и размашистыми росписями, заверяет. — Эрен справится. 

— Откуда вы знаете? 

— Ему есть куда возвращаться. 

— Об этих не переживай. — Ривай кивает вниз. Неизвестность пугает больше всего и порождает насилие. Первое усвоенное им в подземельях правило. За столько лет ничего не изменилось. Им проще убивать, чем разбираться. Отряд центральной военной полиции, или, лучше сказать, палачей, здесь на случай, если что-то пойдет не так, если завтра вместо замка разведотряда встанет пятнадцатиметровый титан. 

Он считывает ее легко. Они думают одинаково, оценивают опасность, ищут пути отхода. 

— В замке есть потайной ход. 

Микаса криво улыбается, словно ждала ответ на терзавшую ее головоломку, и вот оно. Ривай понимает, именно сейчас он из странного незнакомца становится своим. Теперь их двое. А может и трое или даже четверо. Обыкновенные люди не вступают в разведотряд, точнее обыкновенные люди не подходят разведотряду. 

— Я вас коротышкой называла. 

— И котом-ворюгой, — Ривай перебивает. Извинения сейчас лишние. Микаса смотрит непонимающе, а потом качает головой. 

— Так вы... ты... тогда подслушивал? — ей еще сложно привыкнуть, и она без конца сбивается.

— Нет. Мне рассказали. — Ривай не называет его имени. Но Микаса знает, и впервые за долгие недели переживать за Эрена не получается. Хочется лишь крепко врезать за болтовню. — Думал, будет смешно. Пойдем. Здесь дует.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Назад

— Это бесполезно. Сдавайся. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Назад

Армина не узнать. Бледная моль в форме разведчика. Глаза прячет и не знает куда деть руки, нервно трет ладони, словно пытается отмыть их от налипшей грязи или крови. 

Операция «Гаруда» провалилась. Ни улик, ни зацепок — ничего, кроме разрушенных домов деревни Рагако. Эрен возбужден, он что-то чувствует и предлагает взять северней, держась ближе к замку Утгард, дойти до деревни Саши. Арлерт спорит. Волчье чутье сопляка не ошибается. Нападение оказывается внезапным.

— Этот девиант явился ночью. — Все знают, ночью титаны не показываются. Они, как оставленные внутри Стен странные машины, работающие исключительно на солнечном свете. Здесь Армин сбивается и скороговоркой, на одном дыхании, рассказывает о растерзанной Эреном седой особи титана и, как факт, странной лихорадке, свалившей того на следующий день. 

Эрвин разливает душистый, черный с инжиром и молотыми цветками чай, терпеливо задает вопросы, а потом отправив Арлерта отдыхать, складывает руки в замок и долго смотрит на Ривая. 

— Плохая история. — Ривай молча кивает. — Держи сколько сможешь. Потом уходите.

Держать долго не получается. Первый припадок, может сопляк выпадал из реальности и раньше, происходит на третью ночь после возвращения. Когда Эрен Йегер попытался разорвать глотку капралу Риваю. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Назад

— Выверну тебя наизнанку.

Через неделю Ривай понимает, Эрен видит кого-то еще кроме него в комнате, разговаривает с ним и даже спорит. Скрученный, с вывалившимся языком и горящими желтыми глазами, больше похожий на безумного зверя, где-то там он сражается. Ему же остается только держать, защищать, оберегать, — в этом капралу Риваю нет равных. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Назад

Она очень на него похожа — эта женщина с длинными волосами в соломенной шляпе. У нее вывернутые из суставов руки, испачканные в черном пальцы и обломанные ногти. Белый подол длинного платья набух от крови, хвостом волочится по земле. Кто-то вспорол ей тело, от грудины до брюха, как вскрывают трупы в покойницкой, искромсал, словно искал нечто внутри, а затем бросил в канаву. 

— Отдай мне это, Эрен. Отдай или я заберу сама. 

Здесь все время идет дождь. Косой, сплошной стеной. Он льет за шиворот, обжигает спину колючим холодом, словно кто-то пустил по воде электричество. Эрен не знает, есть ли тут хоть что-нибудь, хоть кто-нибудь за пределами этого полигона. 

— А по-человечески объяснить можешь? — Он снова оказывается в грязи. Сидит как дурак на коленях, а Анни с лицом равнодушной богини душит его ногами. 

— Ты не человек, Эрен Йегер. Люди не едят людей. Если они не каннибалы и не безумцы. Каким он был? Твой отец? Ты помнишь?

— Санкаку-дзиме — боевой прием, иначе его называют треугольник. — Анни всегда говорит по делу. Смотрит строго и печально из-под отросшей челки, немного сморщив нос. — Сражайся, Эрен. Или ты — труп.

— Если она сожмет сильнее, то сломает тебе шею Эрен. Скажи, ведь ты хочешь, чтобы она сломала тебе шею, Эрен? Возможно, мне стоит попросить ее сломать тебя, вывернуть наизнанку, да, Эрен?! 

Эта женщина безумна. 

— От тебя воняет, Эрен. Страхом. Борись. — Анни не ослабляет хватки. Эрен рвется вперед, бодает головой в плечо, разрывая кольцо. Он пытается ухватить ее, сжать, повалить, но руки проходят сквозь тело, словно Анни нематериальна, словно она призрак, словно ее здесь нет.

— У тебя крылья серые, — говорит он, и Анни улыбается. Грустно. Она не умеет иначе. — Как у мотылька. 

— Да, — Анни движется быстро, опрокидывает его на живот, привычно оседлывая. На этот раз не щадит, сдавливая горло. Ему знаком этот захват. — У меня серые крылья. Но, Эрен, у людей не бывает крыльев. — Анни едва слышно, будто она говорит через стекло. — Когда ты проснешься. Вспомни обязательно. — В глазах темнеет, но он еще слышит ее ровное дыхание: — Я не могу причинить тебе вреда, меня не существует. Но она — может. Завтра ты убьешь ее и меня.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Вперед

Кто-то очень осторожно касается его шрама. 

Эрен открывает глаза...

Завтра уже наступило.

 

Альтернативное послесловие

 

Гаруда — в индуизме ездовая птица бога Вишну, борец с нагами (змеями). Сакральное назначение Гаруды побеждать змей в голове верующих, усомнившихся в силе Бога. 

Bubo bubo — латинское название филина обыкновенного.

Донжон — основная башня замка.

Большая Берта — реверс в сторону знаменитой Толстой Маргариты, оружейной башни Талинского замка.

Санкаку-дзиме — удушающий прием в дзюдо, где шею и руку противника захватывают ногами, образуя треугольник.

Пояснение 1: Помимо четко оформленной цели-желания обратится в титана, шифтеру необходимо пустить себе кровь.

Пояснение 2: Если вы, как и Ривай, верите в то, что Эрен сильный, значит он вернулся. Если нет, значит нет. И это тоже разновидность неизвестности.


End file.
